The present invention relates to security covers for truck beds. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel truck bed security cover that is easily installed upon the vehicle and prevents unauthorized entry into the truck bed.
The previous devices for preventing unauthorized entry into the bed of a truck have included such items as camper shells and modular compartments. The camper shell approach involves the placement of a large shell, typically fiberglass or light metal, upon the bed of the truck. The shells are typically of a one-piece construction which makes it extremely bulky and cumbersome to install. Once installed and in the event that a large item needs to be moved, the shell would have to be removed in order to transport the large item.
Another device which prevents unauthorized entry into the truck bed are sealed containers that are attached within the truck bed. Generally these do not protect the entire truck bed with only portions thereof protected from unauthorized entry. In the event that a large quantity of items need to be stored and protected within the truck bed, the storage compartments are unable to protect the entire truck bed with the items therein.
It is therefore an object of the prevent invention to provide a security cover for truck beds which prevents unauthorized entry into the bed of the truck.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a truck bed security cover that is easily and quickly installed by a single person.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a truck bed security cover in which sections may be removed therefrom in order to transport large items within the truck bed without dismantling or removing the entire security cover.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a security cover for truck beds in which all mounting attachments are located within the interior of the security cover and truck bed so as to prohibit unauthorized removal of the security cover.